


I Wasn't Trained For This

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Egg Laying, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe stumbles upon pissed off potentially ex-girlfriend Strongarm during an evening patrol. Which would be strange enough without her being in the middle of laying his eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Trained For This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the type to think the default way of femmes giving birth is by way of laying eggs, but I'll be damned if I don't make the most of this kink.

Sideswipe wasn't quite sure what the point of a midnight patrol was. First of all; even Decepticons had to recharge at night, and second; he wasn't much use in a fight if he was asleep on his peds half the time. And yet he kept getting assigned to them every single day. He would have thought Primus was out to get him if he didn't know it was Strongarm's work, always "suggesting" to Bumblebee that he'd be of most use out in the dark.

And when it was a femme's word against a mech's, arguing was just as pointless as... well, as a midnight patrol.

Maybe she was still mad about the whole Windblade thing. Sideswipe didn't even like the red glitch that much, especially after the nickname slag got real annoying real fast, but he might as well have fragged her from how pissed Strongarm was at him.

If it had happened to any mech other than him, he would have said they deserved it. But he was a good mech... most of the time. Maybe not enough to be one of the Autobot's golden boys, but he tried his best. It wasn't his fault so much as skipping one page out of a thousand on the Tyrest Accord got him branded as a 'punk' by Strongarm.

Pain suddenly flared in his ped as he dented it against a hidden tree root on the ground. Hopping around on the other and rubbing at the sharp dent didn't help much, but it stopped him from cursing like some kind of Decepticon foghorn at least. That was what happened when he tried to think about anything during useless and lonely work. Grimlock had offered to tag along, being the only other bot still up, but Sideswipe instantly pictured him slamming into trees (just like him...) and bringing the whole forest down in shadows. He'd left the pouting Dinobot behind, but he'd been on lookout for unexpected earthquakes behind him and ambient growls of a not-so-subtle stalker anyway.

As he crested a hill on the edge of a small clearing, he figured that he shouldn't have been looking for a Dinobot sneaking behind him as much as he should have been looking for one just going on a random wander. Sideswipe rolled his optics with a sigh, sliding down the hill towards the lump of shadow and shiny armour on the other side of the clearing. 

"Grimlock, for Primus' sake, I told you you can't-" A small groan cut off his scolding, an incredibly non-Grimlock-like sound from its pitch. The shadow shifted, and he saw the shiny plates were hanging loose over it. Cautiously stepping closer, relying on the glow of the moon, he only recognised the white and blue metal when he was five peds away.

" _Strongarm_?!"

Sideswipe only just remembered to keep quiet when the name was already out his mouth, summoning her helm around to face him. Somehow her golden crest seemed pale from more than just the low light, and her optics were glazed with weariness. The last time he'd seen her had only been a few breems ago... yet it was like she'd gone vorns without energon. 

Another groan hummed past her lips at the sight of him. She didn't seem as surprised as she should have been. 

"Go away, I'm still mad at you..." If there was any venom in her voice, it was buried under a brand of exhuastion he'd never heard before. Torn between confusion and concern, Sideswipe edged closer to her shivering, coolant-drenched frame. 

"What... what are you doing out-?" He was interrupted for the second time, but by more than a groan. Strongarm's lidded optics flew wide open into dim pinpricks as a cry slipped over her vocaliser, and her servos made a death grip on the log behind her propping her frame up. She tried to force her mouth closed, but whimpers got past her gritted denta anyway as her frame was racked with convulsions. 

Sideswipe might have thought her spark was trying to escape her body if he didn't notice her legs spread wide apart, and the clear fluid starting to pool thickly between them.

"Just... leave me alone, Sides." Every word was a hiss that he could barely hear over the shock of realisation. The combined gloom and moonlight made the goo shine very obviously over her thighs, and he was sure he could see the outline of something small starting to push through the sticky mess. 

"Oh, no, no, I'm not leaving you here to... to... lay eggs all by yourself!" Of all the things he'd never thought he'd say... Sideswipe rushed to close the distance between them and knelt beside her. Now he knew just how weak her state was, from how she wasn't able to push him away as he looped a servo over her shoulders. She could punch him however much she liked after they got through this.

And only then would he be allowed to wonder what the frag was happening.

Strongarm's helm rolled against his shoulder, shivering with fat beads of coolant. "Side...swipe-"

"Just breathe, Strongarm." Sideswipe kept his voice low, holding her helm closer with his other servo and wiping the coolant away. "Listen to my voice, concentrate on me." He was the last mech to have any experience with birth aid, but the most rational thing seemed to be distracting her from the eggs stretching her valve apart. Despite her anger at him she seemed to obey, airing hot vents against his faceplate and angling her audios to his mouth. Her shudders faded, slowly, eventually only affecting her legs as they finally pushed out a slick orb onto the ground. 

"There's... more coming..." she gasped, grabbing onto his chest as another round of convulsions took hold. Sideswipe's servo slipped down to her abdomen, and his hand landed on a gathering of small lumps shifting inside her. It was so sudden he almost tore his arm away, but his hand seemed to ease her and lessen her groans as it rubbed over the egg outlines. 

"Keep concentrating... and keep pushing," he whispered, gently massaging her abdomen as it slowly emptied. Strongarm leaned into his reassurances, almost wrapped in his voice. There was one last hiss as the last egg slid out, joining the other three in the wet pile between her legs.

"All done." Despite her heaving vents and the aftershocks of trembles over her body, she smiled. Sideswipe felt exhausted just holding onto her, but even he had enough common sense to not slump over onto a new mother. He kept his helm against hers, processors and sparks pounding together, and couldn't stop staring at the slimy batch just a few inches away.

"I meant to tell you... that I was carrying," Strongarm sighed after a few long klicks. "I didn't expect them to come out so early."

That at least explained why she'd decided to give birth in a (hopefully abandoned) forest. "Did... it hurt?" He felt stupid even thinking of the question, but even if Strongarm had the strength to smack him she just stayed with her dazed smile. 

"Not really. It actually felt... kind of nice after a while. I guess it just overwhelmed me." 

It was slightly surreal, hearing her talk about the miracle of life as if it was as simple as trying a new brand of energon. Sideswipe could almost feel her new maternal glow, the warmth radiating in heavy waves from her. If it wasn't for the morning on the horizon or the inevitably awkward return to the scrapyard, he would have stayed tangled in her forever.

But even without all that, there was still another question tripping his glossa up. 

"Strongarm..." He waited until her optics flickered open in lazy acknowledgement. A couh prepared his vocaliser, and he lifted a servo to gesture to the eggs- shining in the moonlight as the fluid started to dry over them. "Are these _my_ babies? I mean, they're yours, obviously, but I mean..."

Strongarm huffed something that might have been faint laughter. "I haven't been with any other mechs recently, so... yeah. You're a sire."

Sideswipe's helm knocked back against the log. "Oh, man..."

He felt Strongarm's weight shifting off him as she slowly regained strength. She reached forward to gather her eggs, placing them in a neat pile on her other side. She spoke as she worked, keeping her faceplate pointed away from him; "Not something you were expecting, I know, but... I won't ask you to help with raising them."

Sideswipe's helm shot back up with a raised eyeridge. "What are you talking about?"

At last Strongarm look at him, surprise gracing her features and optics veering away as they regained their usual brightness. "Well... you never asked for them, so-"

"Strongarm, I'm... I'm _thrilled_." Sideswipe found himself laughing as the fact finally settled in his processor. He _was_ a sire. "I mean, it's a shock, yeah, but... I've always wanted kids. Even if they're a little earlier than I would have expected." He gave another look at the eggs and the faint patterns on their shells, each sibling distinct and beautiful. 

Strongarm still seemed hesitant to believe his joy, but she was starting to smile again. "I... alright, then. I guess there's no more hiding our relationship from the others, now."

For the first time in a long while, they both shared a laugh as their vents frosted in the evening.

"So... are you still mad at me?" Sideswipe asked, almost cheekily. 

Strongarm was definitely capable of swatting him now, but strangely she didn't. Instead she just tilted her servo, holding a servo around their eggs. "Well... I can't be mad at a new sire, can I?"


End file.
